Life out of School -Fifty Shades of Gay- Midquel
by mikrum
Summary: An M rated fanfiction about 16 year olds outside of school. LIFE BEFORE SCHOOL IS COMING SOON! LIFE AFTER SCHOOL WILL BE FOLLOWING THAT! PREQUEL IS DUE SOMETIME IN THE SECOND WEEK OF JANUARY AND THE SEQUEL IS DUE SOMETIME IN THE FIRST WEEK OF MARCH!


Life Out of School

Rated: 18+

Written by: Maxwell Crum and Mary Fuentes

Elements:

Homosexuality/Homosexual Encounters

Bisexuality/Bisexual Encounters

Lesbianism/Lesbian Encounters

Hardcore Sex

Foul Language

Gore

Characters:

Nate Baran

Harris Kiley

Maria Drake

Damian Fernandez

Michael Perry

Mr. Hutchinson

Mrs. Cockrim

Mrs. Corbett

Mrs. Hampton

Settings:

Hickory Station High

Applebee's

Alleyway

The Mall

Note to reader: If you get to the end we shall personally WALK to your house (no matter how far or how many oceans away) and HAND you an award along with a small loan of a million dollars. Also...the names of the characters have been personally changed from their originality for the security or our writers.

Nate looked over at Jimmy as he sat upright in his chair, facing the board. He was copying down Mrs. Cockrim's notes on monosaccharides and polysaccharides. Nate rubbed his boner through his pants, wanting Jimmy. He was gay, and Jimmy was straight. Jimmy looked over at Nate to see him shaking a box of tic tacs. Jimmy then took a double take to see that that wasn't a box of tic tacs Nate was shaking. It was his balls. The sorry scrotum he carried around since day one. Jimmy felt awkward, which excelled to extreme discomfort when he had seen that Nate had turned and looked right at Jimmy's way while continuing to fondle his sack of pixie dust.

"Alright class now get into groups of two." Mrs. Cockrim announced. "And I don't want to see any of you working with someone you aren't 'compatible' with. I don't need any messing around of getting distracted! NOW GET YOUR SORRY ASSES UP AND WORK."

Jimmy was distressed. He had no idea what the instructions were and was too afraid to ask the teacher for a recap, in fear that she would drive a ruler up his ass again for not listening. He smiled and looked over at Maria to see if she wanted to be his partner, but she was forced to work with someone else because she was always fooling around with Jimmy. He was disappointed by this fact, but was relieved when the teacher said that they could have another chance to work together on the next project. But as of now Jimmy needed to work with someone else. He rolled his eyes as he turned over to Nate, who was half panting while looking at Jimmy. "Yeahhh you sexy bitch." Nate purred. "I MEAN- Jimmy, come be my partner!" Jimmy growled and walked over to Nate. "Nate, I don't want any shit from you. I'll be in charge of the project and you'll do as I say." Jimmy was clearly having a bad day. Nate fantasized about a more dirty project that HE would be in charge of. He grinned and chuckled as Jimmy started sketching out ideas. "What the fuck are you doing, you slut?!" Jimmy asked irritatedly. "Just picturing your sweet a- I mean planning out the project to help you out!" Nate quickly slapped a piece of paper out on the table and drew a couple of ideas he was going to do for the project; his dirty project. He grinned and laughed as he drew more and more vulgar and grotesque images of the violent intercourse he was going to have with Jimmy.

"GOD DAMMIT NATE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Mrs. Cockrim shrieked.

"UH-uh I-I...I was…!" Nate scrambled to cover his crude plans with Jimmy.

"We are NOT in that part of science yet! And you know what that means!"

"NO! No please!" Nate trembled.

"YESSSSS! Time to put the ruler…." Mrs. Cockrim started.  
"UP YO A$$!" The class cheered simultaneously as game show music began to play in the background.

"NO! NOOOO!" Nate screamed as Mr. Hutchinson, who sometimes comes into the class to grope Mrs. Cockrim, dragged Nate out of the class in a reaper outfit.

Nate screamed as they took him down the hall a little ways. "PLEASE! I'll do anything!" Mrs. Cockrim grinned. "It's time to see Jesus."

"You had a good run," Mr. Hutchinson said with a positive tone. "but now it's time to bend over." Nate screamed as the ruler sunk deeper into his ass. That's when Nate realized, he truly was gay. "Nate let out a moan as Hutchinson cut his ass open with the ruler. "Yes! More!" Nate's ass bled like the African sunrise. "Ugh, God... I can't do this anymore…" Hutchinson swatted the ruler into Mrs. Cockrims's breasts. "YOU do it." Nate bit his lip. "No baby I want YOU to do it!" Nate moaned Mr. Hutchinson's name repeatedly until Hutchinson finally decided it would be best to just walk away from him. "I'm sick of this shit." He grunted as he marched out of the hall; the hall of the penetration.

The next day, Nate had to take his job as a waitress at Applebee's to make a few more monies to renew his Xbox Gold once more. To Nate's surprise, he looked over to the door to see Jimmy and Maria at the door, holding hands. "What are you doing here, you fine motherfuckers?" Nate asked. Maria let go of Jimmy's soft and fragile baby hands.

"We were coming here to fuck on Table 12, but we saw you and decided that we should grab a burger instead, you stupid hoe." Jimmy said in a sarcastic tone. He meant what he said though. "Why did you have to ruin our fun, you bigass slut?" Maria snickered with her arms crossed.

Nate rubbed his dick on the podium as he stared at Jimmy's hard nipples which rose from his shirt like Mt. Everest rises from the warm, steamy grounds of Nepal. "Well, are you going to seat us, you dipshit motherfucker?" Maria inquired. Nate snapped out of his trance of him and Jimmy riding naked on a majestic, white stallion. "Come on, you dipshit motherfucking waste of fucking space! Seat my fine ass!" Maria demanded as she slapped Jimmy's jelly like ass cheek with a cackle and a shout. "WAH HAH!" Nate galloped over to the west wing of Applebee's. Jimmy sat down in the wooden booth across from Maria, who was looking at him oh so lustfully.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" Nate requested. Jimmy looked up from the drink menu after making his final choice. "I'll take an- ohhhh~" Nate clicked his pen and flipped to a clean page on his notebook. "Sorry but we don't serve that here." He smiled. What Nate didn't know was that Maria had her shoe off and was gently raking her toes against Jimmy's big, meaty cock. In case you didn't know already, Jimmy's dick had abs. And his dick abs, have abs of their very own; and so forth. As Maria curled her petite toes over Jimmy's quarter pounder, his eyes rolled back in pleasure. "I'll give you more time to think." Nate stated politely, completely naive of the current event.

Suddenly, the restaurant bursted into flames causing the entire entrance of the restaurant to burn down. "Oh no! How will we get out of here?" Maria cried. She groped Jimmy's big dick, giving her a boost of confidence. "It's so warm…let us take our clothes off!" Nate cheered. He ripped his shirt off, revealing his floppy, sack like moobs. "EW! Nate! It's taboo for a lady to show her breasts in public!" Nate's boss, Mrs. Corbett, screeched at him. Embarrassed, Nate quickly tucked his breasts into his "Go Diego Go" trainer bra, which matches the panties (they're a set) and adjusted his shirt. Nate giggled and adjusted his panties as well. "Hehehe! They're a thong when they clash with this ass." He slapped his ass and began twerking on a blazing table while the rest of the restaurant was screaming and running for their lives. "OH MY FUCKING GOSH, NATE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN FROM THERE!" Maria yelled as the flames swallowed their booth.

"Nate, I call upon you to tell you news of utmost importance...get your flabby self off that table and help your friends, for they require assistance. -Jahbril 1:1" God boomed from the heavens. Nate rolled his eyes and picked his jelly ass from the table, jumping over the flames. Nate then realized; he was trapped in a ring of fire. Maria, Jimmy, and Mrs. Corbett already escaped the flaming restaurant. "C-can someone h-help me?" Nate hollered.

Outside, Jimmy realized that Nate was still inside. "I must go save him!" Jimmy declared. He sprang through the glass window and grabbed Nate by his flabby left arm, and dragged him through the window.

"Help! Help!" cried a voice coming from the blazing building. "What's that?" Maria asked apprehensively. "Help! I'm naked and it's sooooo HOT in here! I'm DRIPPING with sweat!" Maria recognized the voice, but where was it from? She remembered! It was only the voice from all of her sexual fantasies. All the poop, blood, sweat, screaming, crying, pissing, struggling, slapping, stinging, stabbing, kissing, licking, flabbergasting, harmonizing, 'computer decoding', and fucking! "I must go and save her!" Maria proclaimed. She ran into the building to see Mrs. Hampton, who was trapped on a table by gravity, panting and sweating in lingerie.

"OMG, mi amor! Te amo con todo mi corazón! Yo necesita ayuda!"

"Si! Senorita! Yo voy pedir ayuda!" Maria gasped in Spanish.

"No! No necesita para ayuda!" Mrs. Hampton cried desperately.

"Si…..so what now bebe?" Maria asked with a Spanish grin.

"Come closer." Mrs, Hampton curled her finger, gesturing Mary to come closer.

All of a sudden, Maria tripped over Nate's old training bra and landed on top of Mrs. Hampton. " Oh God! I-I'm sorry!" she said, scrambling to get off Mrs. Hampton. "Oh Jesús! No….stay. I'm so scared!" She turned over, placing Maria on her back with a grin.

"M-Mrs. Hampton?"

"Shhhhh bebé."

"What are you d-doing?" Maria said, panting heavily. "I-is this wrong?"

"Only if you want it to be senorita." Mrs. Hampton slowly brought her warm tongue up Maria's neck.

"N-no. W-we can't do this." Maria blushed.

"But this isn't your choice." Mrs. Hampton sneered, pinning Maria to the table. "I hate school dress code. Let's abolish those rules for a little bit, huh?" She began to pull Maria's shirt off.

"Mrs. Hampton!" Maria gasped. "You'll get into a lot of trouble if we get caught."

"You won't tell...will you?" Mrs. Hampton knew that Maria wanted this more than ever. "And for the love of God, please stop calling me Mrs. Hampton." She softly sucked Maria's earlobe and whispered "Call me Ashlee." She sat up and began grinding against Maria's waist. "Don't try to fight it honey. It'll only make things worse."

"Mrs. Hamp- I mean Ashlee. This is s-so wrong." Maria insisted while squirming.

"Well then let's make it right." Ashlee bit her lip and began taking more off Maria.

"Mrs. Hampt- I MEAN Ashl-" Maria had been interrupted mid sentence by a deep, heavy kiss from her teacher. She had finished undressing and spread Maria's legs. "You will like this. And if you don't….I'll give you extra credit. But if you do, I'll give you an A."

"But I already have an-" Maria was interrupted again by her teacher, who was beginning to slide her hand down Maria's stomach. "I may be a sweet and innocent teacher by day, but do you want to know what I'm like when I get a little excited?" Ashlee asked Maria between kisses. Maria refused to resist any longer and kissed her back, wrapping her legs around her passionate companions waist tightly. "Tell me...tell me who you really are. Or better yet..show me." Maria said while panting. Ashlee looked over to Maria. "I am…...JUAN CENA!"

John Cena's theme played when all of a sudden a fire truck playing ghetto music bursted into the building, which was practically black as Mr. Dallas' soul, and sprayed it with a hose.

About three hours later when the Applebee's finally stopped burning, Jaxbril, the Chief of the squad, spoke to Nate about his career loss and tried to influence him into working at a Subway. Enraged, Mrs. Corbett stormed into the street, but was thrown across the road by a speeding Toyota, driven by Ellen DeGeneres.

As Maria walked down the street she passed by a shadowy figure in an alley. All she could see was the silhouette of a male figure leaning against the wall with one foot up against the wall. He was smoking a cigarette with a fedora tipped forward a bit. "Come here." The voice called quietly. Maria looked around to see if there was anyone else around. "Yeah you," The figure grunted. "Get over here!" Maria walked up to the shadowy figure. "A little closer." The figure said in a more sympathetic tone. Maria stepped up closer, her face almost able to feel his warm breath. All she could see of him was the occasional incandescence of his cigarette as he took a puff. He blew a puff of smoke in Maria's face in a rude yet playful way, making her cough. "Hey now! Watch where you puff that, will you!" She exclaimed. The figure grinned and said tease-fully, "I'm sorry sweetie I can hardly see you!" He puffs another breath of smoke into her face and looks up at her. Maria moves her face a little closer to his and begins to make out the shape of his face. "Wait a minute…" she put her hands on his face and he smirked. "Y'know who I am now?"

"Damian?" Mary felt the world spin and her heart nearly stopped. "Ding ding ding!" He said with a sarcastic laugh. "But...but I….." Maria began to tear up. "You left me….son of a bitch." She growled. Damian laughed genuinely. "Yeah what about it?" "You fucking left me because you would rather have a one night stand with a bunch of sluts. What happened to you?" She began to tear up. "You promised me as kids that you would always be by my side!" Damian stepped off the wall and Maria backed up until they were against another wall, with Damian holding his hand above her head. "Can't we just forget about the past?" He sneered. "Fuck you." Maria began to tremble. "You hurt me, and I will never forget that!"

She tried to push Damian off her but he simply pushed her back against the wall and pinned her against it. "What the hell are you planning..?" Right then Damian put his hand on Maria's cheek. "I remember when we were a thing. Don't you? Oh you were such a delicate soul." "Can you get the f-" At that moment, Maria was interrupted by Damian, who has pressed his lips against hers for a long and deep kiss. So many thoughts and memories went through her head, it was almost painful. She shoved him off and began to run. Damian didn't even try to catch up. Because he knew he would be seeing her again very soon.

Back at Maria's house she slammed the door shut and locked it. She decided it would be a good idea to pull out her phone and call Harris, her BFF. Harris was at home listening to their bitchin' track "Albatraoz" when he heard his phone ring; he picked it up.

"Harris! I've had such a shitty day. I just need someone to talk to." Maria cried. There was silence on the other side. "H-Harris? Are you okay?" Maria asked worriedly. "Yeah. I just shut off our bitchin' track. What's up?" Harris inquired, sitting down on his dancing chair Michael bought for him for his birthday. But the thing Harris liked most about this chair was that it had 24" dildo attached to the bottom that was molded from Maria before the surgery.

"Remember when Damian and I were a thing?" Maria began hesitantly, fiddling her hands. Harris rolled his eyes and growled. "Don't even mention that name. He was a bastard and I can't believe I devoted time into being his friend; and it breaks my heart still."

"Yeah. I-I know. Harris, you're never going to believe what happened. I-..."

"It's okay Maria. What happened?" Harris was worried and confused as to why Maria brought up Damion before struggling to speak her mind. He knew it must be something related to him. And he was not going to let Damian get away with anything; at least not on his watch. Damion had become what we like to call, a monster. Maria finally gained the guts to spit out the words Harris was about to witness.

"I saw him," Maria began. "and he…." Maria was trembling as she spoke like she was reading out an obituary. "He kissed me." Harris was astonished and infuriated by the words that ran from her mouth. "I'll kill him." Harris clutched onto his phone as he said a line of nonsensical threats to get his anger out. "Harris," Maria smiled sincerely. "How about we get out tomorrow so we can clear our minds and maybe speak about this in person...or not...yeah let's maybe not." Maria was beginning to think she maybe liked the kiss, but she quickly drowned the unnecessary thought will all the dastardly things he had done other times. She smiled though, remembering when Damian was one of her closest companions; she missed . The real Damian. The Damian she grew up to know.

"Alright. We'll gather a few friends too. You could use all the emotional support you can get." Harris suggested sweetly. "Would 4:00 work?"

"Of course! Thanks so much Harris. I don't know what I would do without you. Love you." Maria then hung up and went to her room to play some Pokémon before crashing. Video games always took her places that cars could not; it was therapeutic to her.

The next day Maria and Harris met up at a Cinnabonquiqui and waited for Nate, Jimmie, and Michael to arrive. Once everyone arrived, Nate got the quick idea to take Jimmy away and "get down to business" with him. He had been planning since he got the invite in a group chat the night before.

"Jimmy and I are going to Sears." Nate said, plotting his way to exploit Jimmy's "riches". "Nate… Why Sears of all places? We can't just go to GameStop? I need my R.O.B amiibo!" Jimmy cried as he was drug to Sears by Nate's beefy hand.

Maria turned and stared at Michael and Harris. "Well, I guess you guys are coming with me to Victoria's Secret." Maria spoke, knowing that the words she said were complete lies. She was planning on going to GameStop. Maria knew Harris didn't want her to be in the way. "Ew… Why Victoria's Secret? We'll be at the food court. Come on, Harris." Michael gleefully stated before grabbing Harris's hand and dragging him to the food court. "M-Maria, I'll meet up with you later, okay?" he yelled as his "man" pulled him to the food court.

Running to GameStop, Maria was grabbed by that same man in a black jacket she saw last night and thrown into the bathroom. She remembered right then, it was Damian. "H-Hey! SOMEONE! HELP! PLEASE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Damian put a sign on the bathroom door saying it was under maintenance and then locked it with a key he stole. After tossing the key so Maria couldn't free herself, Damian threw Maria on the ground and pinned her down.

"Damian? Why... Why are you doing this?" Maria interrogated, scared for her life. He ripped off his jacket and kissed her multiple times on the neck without answer. Her back arched as he removed her shirt, revealing her breasts. Damian, now fully aroused, pulled off his clothes and tore Maria's bra off violently. He ran his hand down Maria's body causing Maria to moan softly. "Damian… Why? What d-did I d-do?" Damian didn't answer and ripped off her pants and underwear, revealing her privates. He very carefully began to finger her, making Damian moan even more. "I… want to be inside of you… NOW." Damian demanded, looking more desperate than scary. He forcefully jerked Maria over to him and he penetrated her instantly, making her arch her back more. "Oh… you evil bitch!" Maria moaned. "Let me go or I swear I'm gonna-"

"You'll what, Maria?" Damian chuckled evilly. "Maria… I followed you here. I want us to be back together again." Damian whispered into her ear. "And what makes you think I would ever be with you?" Maria hissed. "You do realize you're raping me as I speak."

"But you love it." Damian insisted. "You don't have to tell anyone. It'll be our secret." Maria struggled and squirmed as Damian explored her mouth with his tongue, feeling her up with his finger tips. "I hope you want this as bad as I do."

Maria's heart raced; the bathroom floor was so cold against her bare back. She was completely unable to gather a conclusion as to how she felt about the current situation. She felt physical pleasure but she didn't know how she felt emotionally. Terrified and bemused, she tried to push Damian off of her, but he pinned her arms down and continued to display what Maria realized was passion. It wasn't anything sadistic, he truly loved her. "Damian, what are you trying to do to me?" Maria shrieked. He kissed her softly and then covered her mouth with his hand to keep her quiet. Maria squeezed her eyes shut and squirmed a little more. "Sweetie, the more you squirm, the faster I'll reach climax. If I cum, bad things will happen to you." Maria knew nothing bad would happen because she took birth control regularly because of her off menstrual cycle. Damian began to pant, causing her to blush and struggle. She shrieked even though her mouth was covered by Damian's hand. His grip was getting noticeably tighter on her, he orgasmed, causing Maria to flinch. "C'mon honey. I'll be good to you." Damian said sympathetically, kissing her a couple of times. "Damian….you just fucked me in a bathroom without permission." Maria stood up, grabbing her torn clothes and brushing herself off, expecting anything to happen at that point. "Fine," Damian sighed feeling genuinely sorry. "Can you at least think about it?" "I don't think I will be Damian. I'm sorry. You made a hard choice and that was your choice." Maria then left the restroom, leaving Damian broken hearted. Damian then made a promise, "I'll change my ways for her. I swear!"

Over at Sears, Jimmy decided to release his "inner woman" and try on some dresses. "Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit! I look fucking FABOO! Nate, go try on this!" Jimmy handed Nate some bleached jean shorts that were ripped almost into shreds. "Oh! And these!" Jimmy handed Nate a yellow spaghetti tank, tassel boots, and a 20 gallon cowgirl hat. "Try these!" Jimmy squealed. "Anything for my sexy." Nate gurgled under his drool. The dress Jimmy was wearing was SMOKIN'!

"You got it on?" Jimmy asked. "Yeah hang on!" After a bunch of gasping, heavy breathing, and the sound of a loud tear, Nate stepped out of the dressing room, causing everyone in Sears to evacuate while screaming. Jimmy choked on his own vomit. "OH MY FUCKING SATAN!" Jimmy wailed. "YOU LOOK….AMAZINGGGGG~!" He sang.

After they left the food court, Michael desired to visit Libros~Un~Millón. "I guess I could find that novel for English now. I need it by Thursday." Harris dolefully spoke. "Hercules and the Doomsday Dragon came out this weekend AND I HAVE TO BUY IT!" Michael screamed. He grabbed Harris's hand and drug him into Libros~Un~Millón's fantasy section. Michael scanned the area. Nobody was looking. Harris was shifting the books, trying to find The Mosaic Letter to Ivy.

Michael tapped his crush's shoulder.

"What do you need, Michael? Just trying to-" Harris said, turning around and being cut off by a tender kiss. Harris gasped, not expecting to be kissed by him at all. Their lips parted and they gazed into each other's eyes. "I… I certainly didn't expect you to do that, but why?" Harris asked, staring into Michael's authentic eyes. He turned away, looking down. "I… I've always had a crush on you. I've wanted you since day one. W-Will you be mine?" Michael kindly pleaded. Harris had a lot to think about. He could date his crush who also had a crush on him, the perfect thing, but if he did and their relationship crashed, it could ruin their relationship and friendship. "I...I…I guess. No...absolutely!" he managed to say, his mind full of thoughts. They amorously hugged in the middle of the aisle. "I love you so much. I'll never stop." Michael whispered as tears came from his eyes, hugging his shorter yet dominant boyfriend. "I'll always be with you… forever." Harris whispered. The new couple bought their books and walked out of the store, holding hands, showing their eternal bond of love.

Later, everyone met up at the center of the mall. The thought of Damian hadn't left Maria's head. She didn't want to tell anyone about the rape. Because it wasn't. She knew deep down she wanted it, preferably somewhere else. Max and Micah decided that they would share their news.

"HAH! FAGS!" Noah shouted while staring at Jamie. "I would NEVER go so low!"

"Shut the fuck up," Jimmy demanded. "We all know you're head over heels for me!"

"Actually…" Nate started. "I just wanted you for practice!" Everyone gasped. "The man I really have my heart set on is…JASON!"

"OH HELL NAW!" Maria screamed. "I-I mean….oh." She tried to cover her feelings she re gained for Damian. She smiled and decided she would call him later and give him another chance.

"He's just so dreamy! And mysterious! Oh I just wanna have a threesome with Jimmy and Damian!" Nate threw his arms up. "OH! it's my orgy dream!" Nate looked around. "Guys…?" Everyone laughed and walked away to go grab a cinnamon roll at Cinnabonquiqui's. Everyone was happy. Michael laid a soft kiss on Harris' cheek and whispered, "Thank you so much for becoming mine. You have made me the happiest guy in the world." He smiled and locked hands with Harris. "That's my boy." Maria said quietly as she smiled over at Harris, thinking about what to say to Damian. "Maria! Wanna game together later?" Jimmy asked cheerfully. "Absolutely Jimmy! Absolutely." Maria chuckled. Then everyone laughed as that black circle that ends cartoons forms and everyone in the mall began screaming and running. But the sex squad….yeah that's what we'll call this Hardy Clan, used Nate's fat ass to cork it.

The

Fucking

END

Damian and Maria: Damian and Maria are back together, treating each other better than ever. Maria is still trying to get Damian to forgive himself for how he had been but he will continue making it up to her.

Michael and Harris: Michael and Harris are still happy together, being a happy couple. They read Playgirl to each other every Saturday night in the tub and Harris taught Michael how to chair dance.

Damian and Harris: Friends again but still a bit awkward. Michael goes to throw 1's at him every Friday night at Club Rouge when Harris chair dances like the slut he is.

Mrs. Hampton: Lives on as Juan Cena, living as a teacher by day. But traveling across borders by night to fight for money. Came out as lesbian before fighting Ronda Rousey.

Jimmy: Happy as ever. Glad Nate was finally halfway off his ass. Pleased that he can finally be Maria's partner at school again.

Nate: Masturbating to every boy in the Playgirl magazine in his richass whiteboy hot tub. Impregnated his mother when he forgot to clean the cum out of the hot tub.

Jahbril: Lives on as the Nigga of Heaven. God lets him sit in his throne sometimes and wear His crown.

Mrs. Cockrim and Mr. Hutchinson: He finally put a beanie on his baldass head and she upgraded him to class fuck instead of class grope.

Mrs. Cockrim's Boob: Still recovering from that ruler swat from Mr. Hutchinson.


End file.
